The Secret
by bunnybabe247
Summary: 1 year after the events of 'The Kiss' the four couples are living happily in L.A about to start their 2nd year and college, they survived a whole year without drama but an old face threatens to bring their worst nightmares to life.


**The Secret**

1 years after the events in 'The Kiss' the four couples are living happily in L.A about to start their 2nd year and college, they survived a whole year without drama but we all know drama seems to follow this crew around.

Sequel to my story The Kiss

**** Summary ****

2 years after The Kiss the four couples are living happily in L.A about to start their 2nd year and college, they survived a whole year without drama but we all know drama seems to follow this crew around. (This is a Sequel. I will link part 1 below.)

The Kiss-→(Link Here) s/9754727/1/The-Kiss

Same Pairings: Austin/Ally, Trent/Kira, Dez/Trish, Dallas/Cassidy

** ** The Secret ****

**_Ally POV_**

I'm happy. I can finally say that and have it be true. Austin and I have been together for a little over a year and words can't express how happy he makes me. Today is our first day of our 2nd year in college and we're still going strong.

The whole crew ended up going to UCLA (we wanted out of Miami) because Trents mom forced to buy Trent and Kira a off campus accomedations we all ended up staying with them in their 5 bedroom house.

Everything has been going great with us to be honest. Trent and Kira are digustingly adorable together. Dez and Trish are engaged and Dallas and Cassidy are picking up the pace with their relationship (Cass actually let's him kiss her in public now.) Its safe to say everyone is happy. This year is gonna be perfect.

The Secret 1

Welcome Back (If you're actually reading this.) I'm back and because of som many request I decided to do a sequel so off we go.

Slow start but I promise it will pick up next chapter.

** Chapter 1 **

Ally POV

I loved waking up like this. Waking up in the arms of the person you love is such an overwhelming feeling, one that I could never seem to get over.

"Morning Als." Austin pulls me closer to him and kisses my cheek.

"So today is our first day as Sophmores. We should celebrate."

"We did that. 3 times if I remember correctly, not that I'm complaining but I need some rest before I go again." I roll my eyes and make a move to out of bed.

"I mean actually celebrate. Like breakfast before class. Its only 6 we have 2 hours."

"Well I am hungry." Austin gets out of the bed tossing the cover back down, he doesn't make a move for any item of clothing instead he just stands there watching me.

"When aren't you hungry Austin?"

"Round 4 in the shower, then Breakfast at the Buffet?" He ask.

"Thought you needed a timeout."

"Timeouts over." Austin lifts me over his shoulder and carries me to the bathroom. I guess this is what happiness feels like.

"You guys are getting louder. " Kira teases. "Next time would you mind not doing it up aginst the bathroom wall, people sleep on the other side of it."

"Like you're one to talk. Need I remind you of the Kitchen incident." Kira smiles then shrugs.

"We couldn't make it to the bed." I roll my eyes but I can't help but feel happy for my best friend. Dispite the grossness displayed between the couple on the regular I can tell Trent makes her super happy even if she'll never verbally admit it.

"To be honest you both are gross." Cassidy walks downstairs, Dallas following close behind. "I mean I'm proud don't get me worng, I taught you guys well." Dallas gets a pained look on his face, I know that he hates when she talks about her past.

"Where is Trish we need to take our first-day pic."

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry Dez needed-"

"Nope I don't wanna know. Keep your dirrty deeds to yourself." Cassidy complains.

"I was gonna say he needed help with his tie." Trish walks over to us and Cassidy hands Dallas the camera.

"I'm sure he loved that you gave him a hand." She grins evily.

"Gross Cass." Trish pushes Cassidy but I don't miss the smile on her face.

"Let's get this going girls, if we're gonna go eat we need to be quick."

"Fine we're ready." We all smile at the camera and listen as 2 clicks go off. "Silly faces." two more go off. "Lastly sexy. Something for the fellas." Dallas smiles at Cassidy when she gets into her pose and I can't help but laugh. That boy has got it bad.

"Dallas hogging us the girls again." Trent comes down the stairs with Austin and Dez following directly behind. Trent gets to Kira first and he immediately lifts her on to the countertop positioning himself between her legs.

Austin wraps his arms around my waist then leans down to kiss my cheek.

"We are all so unbelievably gross." Cassidy states.

"Gross but happy. That's a good thing." Dallas replies. "We're all finally happy and that's all that matters."

"Let's go. 2 minutes in this position and Kira and I won't be going anywhere." Trent helps Kira down then they make their way to the door with all of us following. Day 1 here we come.

_**Trent POV**_

Anger, Betrayal, Dissappointment. Pick one because I feel them all.

The day started off great. I woke up with Kira I'm my arms, itrs the first dsy of school and we're eating at Danny's it doesn't get any better than that. It wasn't until Kim(yes that chick decided to attend UCLA) came to our table looking very pleased (which is never a good thing.)

"Morning all." Kim takes a seat next to Dez who immediately squishes closer to Trish.

"The De-il is alive." Cassidy taunts. Its no secret Cassidy despises Kim for what reason I have no idea. I do however know Kim is jealous because Cass was every guys first choice and trust me it was for a good reason.

"Seattle down madusa. I'm here on buisnuess. Since you all know how much I like to share I decided to give you this videoas a gift. A peace offering if you will. Now I understand this may hurt some people but you kniw that saying the truth will set you free. Well it doesn't apply here.

"What are you talking about?" Kim smirks at Kira and pulls out her tablet.

"Glad you asked Brutus, You see there is this video going around from about a year ago. There was this graduation party that you guys attended and Alex who was the house owner set up a bunch of cameras in the rooms. Now as much as id love to tell this story and reminince I don't wanna be anywhere near the explosion.

That should have been my first clue. Kim loves drama so the fact she didn't even want to be around for it suprised the hell out of me. Never the less I focused mu attention to the screen just as the video started to play.

When the video started I froze, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. I didn't want to believe that my best friend was making out with my girlfriend, I didn't want to believe that he was laying her down, removing her clothes and definitely not-

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ally slams the face of the tablet against the table and stares directly at Kira. "Of all people Kira, it really had to be my boyfriend?"

"Ally-"

"No. Fu*k you. Fu*k you too." She directs at Austin as well. Ally gets up and leaves the table, when Austin goes to follow her I hold my hand up.

"You've fu*ked up enough. I'll go after her. Oh and if it wasn't clear before we're done." I say to Kira.

_** ** End Chapter ** **_

**This is more of Prolouge I guess. I'm posting the next chapter later today and I promise it won't be short. I will still have you guys vote on what you want to but since I must set up the drama that won't happen until chapter 1 is offically posted.**


End file.
